Kiss Addict
by Kurado Ssen
Summary: Suatu hari, Todoko mendapatkan pesan dari seorang teman akun media sosial-nya untuk bertemu di sebuah café bernama Sutabaa. Namun Todoko malah tersesat dan bertemu dengan seorang pria perokok. [Kiss scene inside] ( Ripiu plis :3 )
Suatu hari, Todoko mendapatkan pesan dari seorang teman akun media sosial-nya untuk bertemu di sebuah café bernama Sutabaa. Namun Todoko malah tersesat dan bertemu dengan seorang pria perokok. [Kiss scene inside]

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio

Main Pair: IchiTodoko

Genre: Romance

Rated: T+

Warning: Typo. OOC. Bahasa suka-suka author. Kiss scene inside. Fic ini ku kerjakan selama 3 hari setelah nonton osomatsu-san eps 24, jadi Matsuno bros (kecuali Osomatsu) di sini telah mendapatkan pekerjaan.

.

.

Enjoy~

.

.

Kiss Addict

"Hai, semua~ Todoko di sini~"

Pada sebuah layar ponsel, terpampang wajah seorang gadis berparas imut dengan sebuah topi yang menutup sebagian surai coklatnya. Sebuah tongkat eksis menjadi penyambung antara genggaman gadis itu dan ponsel ber _casing_ merah muda miliknya. Sepertinya ia sedang merekam –bermaksud mendokumentasikan kegiatannya hari ini. Senyum yang terlihat manis pun mengembang di wajahnya usai mengucapkan beberapa kata untuk pembukaan rekamannya barusan. Sebelah tangannya yang tidak menggenggam tongkat ia gunakan untuk membentuk tanda 'v' pada jari tengah dan telunjuknya.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang ingin bertemu seseorang, hanya saja aku melupakan alamatnya! Tee hee~" Sejenak terlihat jika gadis itu sedang menggaruk belakang kepalanya kemudian nyengir bodoh, setelah memberitahu perihal mengenai kecerobohannya. "Haha… tapi, lihatlah tempat seperti apa yang aku lewati ini~`"

Dengan senyum manis yang kembali terbentuk pada bibir tipisnya. Gadis itu memutarkan tubuhnya sendiri secara perlahan, ponsel yang tersambung pada tongkat itu pun perlahan merekam semua _background_ yang berada di sekeliling gadis itu.

Di sekeliling tempat dimana ia sedang mendokumentasikan kegiatannya sendiri, sepertinya ia tengah berada pada kawasan rumah penduduk. Bukan perumahan kumuh, ia rasa perumahan yang sedang ia lewati ini adalah tempat tinggal para kalangan atas. Rumah-rumah yang seakan tengah menghubung satu dengan lainnya, tersusun sangat rapih. Rata-rata, rumah disana berlantaikan dua ke atas berikut dengan mobil-mobil mewah yang terparkir di halaman perumahan itu. Bangunan bergaya eropa yang sangat apik seakan menyatakan bahwa sang Arsitek di datangkan langsung dari Negara tersebut. Membuat gadis yang tengah eksis ini benar-benar merasa di eropa sana.

Gadis itu menghentikan aksi berputarnya. Berputar sebanyak tiga ratus enam puluh derajat rasanya sudah cukup untuk memperlihatkan seluruh kemewahan dari perumahan ini. Bibirnya yang tipis pun kembali mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana? Apa menurut kalian aku justru tesesat hingga ke Eropa?" Mendadak, gadis bersurai coklat itu memamerkan sebuah senyum ejekan –mungkin untuk menyindir teman-temannya yang belum pernah ke Eropa. Dan setelahnya ia pun menghela napas pelan, pandangannya melirik kebawah diikuti dirinya yang tengah memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Tapi, sejujurnya aku sudah lelah…" Gadis itu kembali menatap kearah fokus kameranya dengan pandangan lesu serta bibir yang masih tertarik kedepan. Bermaksud menunjukkan wajah lelahnya. "Kesana, kemari… Dan aku belum menemukan café yang laki-laki itu maksud! Mou~"

Kemudian, ia malah menyentakkan kakinya beberapa kali ketanah, membuat ponsel yang tengah merekam pun bergoyang seperti sedang mengalami gempa. Gadis itu mulai melampiaskan rasa kesalnya. Sejak beberapa jam yang lalu setelah ia sampai pada daerah dimana café Sutabaa berada, yang ia lakukan hanyalah melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya ke segala wilayah. Tolong, salahkan otaknya yang dengan mudah melupakan alamat dimana letak Sutabaa. Sebenarnya, ia juga sudah mengirim pesan beberapa kali pada laki-laki yang ingin ditemuinya. Tapi hingga sekarang? Laki-laki itu belum membalas pesannya.

Cukup sudah, dari pada kesalnya makin berlanjut. Ia memutuskan untuk ber-eksis-ria. Hanya saja, baru beberapa menit merekam, rasa kesalnya kembali menghantui. Terlihat sekarang Gadis bernama Todoko itu tengah menggeram di hadapan ponsel, seperti kucing yang tidak ingin makanannya direbut.

"Miaww~"

Suara lain terdengar, dan Todoko tahu jika suara itu adalah suara milik dari seekor binatang mamalia menyerupai macan, hanya saja ukurannya jauh lebih kecil –dan tidak menyeramkan.

 _Oi, bilang aja kucing, susah amat._

"..?" Todoko menghentikan aksi geramnya seraya mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Sepasang bola Matanya melirik ke bawah, mencari asal suara yang barusan ia dengar. Seekor kucing kecil berbulu oranye yang anehnya, kucing itu menggunakan kacamata berbingkai biru. Merasa tertarik dengan kucing itu, Todoko menekukkan kedua lututnya, sementara fokus kamera di ponselnya ia alihkan pada kucing yang kini tengah Todoko elus dengan jemari lembutnya.

Setelah merasa nyaman, Kucing tersebut mendengkur kemudian menggeliatkan tubuhnya mendekat dengan kaki Todoko. Merasa elusan lembut di kaki jenjangnya, Todoko tertawa geli. "Ah~ lihat,Kawaii ne~" titik fokus kamera ponselnya masih pada kucing tersebut, jemari lembut Todoko kembali mengelus kepala kucing berbulu Oranye, yang membuat kucing itu kembali mengeong –merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan lembut Todoko.

"Ne~ ngomong-ngomong siapa pemilikmu?"

 _Tap._

Sepasang kaki berhenti tepat di hadapan Todoko. Membuat gadis bersurai coklat itu secara spontan menghentikan elusannya. Sementara matanya menatap lurus pada sepasang kaki dengan sandal ungu yang terhenti di hadapannya.

"Aku." Ucap si pemilik sepasang kaki yang tengah Todoko tatap dengan was was, seakan sepasang kaki tersebut akan berubah menjadi uang jika ia terus menatapnya. Dari suaranya yang terdengar berat, tentu saja Todoko tahu jika orang itu adalah laki-laki. Ucapan singkat yang terasa malas-malasan membuat Todoko sedikit gugup menengadahkan kepalanya sekedar melihat siapakah pria yang berada di hadapannya ini.

Aku, katanya.

Berarti pria ini adalah pemilik dari kucing yang tengah bermanja ria padanya.

Todoko pun melirikkan matanya dari bawah ke atas secara perlahan. Sepasang sandal ungu yang dipakainya, celana _traning_ hitam ber- _list_ putih, _hoodie_ bewarna ungu, rokok, tatapan yang setengah terbuka, rambut berantakkan.

Biasa saja.

Sebenarnya itu membuat Todoko berpikir, untuk apa orang kumuh seperti pria tersebut berada di komplek perumahan mewah ini?. Apa pria itu tinggal disini?. Dari tampang pria tersebut, rasanya Todoko kurang yakin. Apalagi rokok itu, Todoko sangat membenci asapnya. Dan setaunya merokok bukanlah perilaku bagus dan sehat yang harus dilakukan.

Eh, Tunggu sebentar, rokok?.

Dengan segera Todoko berdiri, menatap kesal pada pria bertatapan setengah tersebut. Kamera ponsel yang ia bawa pun telah di matikannya. Sambil memasukkan ponsel beserta tongkat ke dalam tas, Todoko masih menatap pria itu. Pria yang ditatap seperti itu oleh Todoko, masih saja menghisap nikotin yang berada di mulutnya dengan tenang, seakan tidak terpengaruh oleh tatapan kesal Todoko yang mengarah padanya.

"Hei, kau!" Telunjuk gadis bersurai coklat itu kini menunjuk tepat pada ujung hidung pria di hadapannya. "Jangan merokok."

"Hah?" Respon singkat setelah seenaknya gadis itu melarangnya untuk meokok. Ada apa dengan gadis ini? Suka-suka dirinya ingin merokok atau tidak, bukan? Lagipula tidak ada larangan untuk merokok di area ini, memang Gadis itu ibunya?. "Kenapa…?" Dengan tampang yang terlihat tidak bersemangat pria itu bertanya dengan nada pelan yang sangat rendah.

Gadis bersurai coklat yang selalu dikepang dua itu terlihat menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Apa bagusnya merokok, huh~?" salah satu tangannya bergerak untuk mengibaskan telapaknya dihadapan wajahnya. "Itu tidak baik."

"Tch." Mendengar alasan sang gadis yang seenaknya melarang dirinya merokok, pria itu pun mendecih kesal. Pria dengan rambut hitam berantakan itu segera menjatuhkan sisa puntung rokok yang kebetulan memang tinggal sedikit. Lalu menggeseknya dengan kaki agar bagian panasnya padam seraya mengehembuskan sisa asap rokok yang masih tersimpan di mulutnya ke arah samping.

Melihat aksi membuang puntung rokok sembarangan, Todoko kembali geram, ia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan perilaku buruk dari Pria di hadapannya. Apalagi, tempat ini adalah tempat para kalangan atas, yang otomatis harus selalu terjaga kebersihannya.

Todoko tidak akan membiarkan orang aneh di hadapannya ini mengotori tempat ini, bahkan secuil puntung rokok sekalipun.

Dengan sigap Todoko membungkukkan tubuhnya, ekspresi manyun kembali terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Dirinya bermaksud mengambil sisa puntung rokok yang pria itu buang. "Jangan buang puntung rokok sembarangan!" setelah mengambilnya, Todoko kembali memarahi pria yang saat ini memandang aneh dirinya. "Aku paling benci orang beretika buruk sepertimu!"

Di marahi seperti itu, dengan santainya pria ber- _hoodie_ unguitu mengambil sebuah kotak berisi beberapa rokok dari saku celanya, mengambil satu puntung rokok yang masih baru. Menjepit puntung rokok itu pada kedua belah bibirnya, kemudian mematik korek api untuk membakar salah satu ujung dari rokok tersebut. Dengan nada tenang, pria itu mengucapkan sesuatu pada Todoko.

"Tadi, baru saja aku berada di bank selama tiga jam."

Akhirnya, Pria itu pun berbicara, walau kalimat yang ia ucapkan masih terasa singkat. Dengan ekspresi yang selalu terlihat misterius, cukup membuat Todoko tergagap membalasnya. "Y-Ya, terus…?". Mendengar pernyataan yang dilontarkan pria itu, Todoko memiringkan kepalanya. Kalau di bank selama tiga jam, memang kenapa?.

Pria itu melihat ekspresi polos Todoko yang seakan tengah mengisyaratkan sebuah pertanyaan dari maksud ucapannya. "Selama tiga jam aku tidak bisa merokok." Mengambil jeda sejenak, pria itu kembali terlihat tengah menghirup rokok barunya dengan napas panjang. "Dan sekarang…,"

Dalam pandangan Todoko, ia yakin bahwa dirinya melihat sebuah seringaian seram yang mengembang pada pria aneh itu. Membuatnya bergidik, merasakan hawa tidak mengenakkan yang mendadak terasa di sekelilingnya. Pria itu pun kembali melanjutkan ucapannya " Aku ingin menghirup nikotin sepuasnya~".

Hembus.

Iseng, pria yang sejak tadi hanya berucap dengan tenang itu segera menghembuskan asap di mulutnya tepat di depan wajah Todoko. Membuat Todoko tersedak begitu mencium bau nikotin –beserta napas hangat- yang menyerang indra penciumannya. Sesak.

"Uhuk!" Reflek Todoko menutup indra penciumannya, walau hal yang dilakukannya adalah sia-sia. Karena ia telah mencium sebelumnya. Matanya terasa perih akibat asap rokok, membuat bulir airnya tergenang di sudut kedua matanya. "Apa yang-". Protes Todoko pun segera terpotong oleh pria aneh itu.

"Dan, heh. Lagipula umurku sudah dua puluh tahun lebih, nona~." Rokok yang dijepitkan antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengah itu kini kembali mengarah pada bibir pria tersebut untuk kembali menghisapnya. Wajah Todoko yang memerah karena kesal bercampur geram akhirnya memutuskan untuk menepis tangan pria, membuat puntung rokok tersebut jatuh, dan akhirnya tidak bisa dihisap lagi.

Sudut perempatan muncul pada dahi dari pria bersurai hitam berantakan tersebut. Tatapan protes pun ia tunjukkan pada gadis yang seenaknya mengganggu acara menghisap nikotinnya. "Tch, apalagi?!"

Tanpa peduli tatapan yang diberikan oleh pria perokok itu, kedua tangan Todoko segera meraih kemudian menggenggam salah satu telapak tangan yang tadi di pakai untuk memegang puntung rokok. Tatapan protes pria itu dibalas oleh pandangan antusias yang diberikan Todoko. "Kau harus berhenti!"

Pria itu terdiam sejenak, mulutnya terbuka namun tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, terutama rasa panas kini menjalari pipinya. Tatapan setengahnya tak bisa lepas dari tangannya yang tergenggam erat oleh gadis –ia akui memiliki paras yang sangat manis- di hadapannya.

Tangan itu…

Benar-benar terasa nyaman…

Oke, ini cukup!

Dengan sekali tepisan, akhirnya kedua tangan gadis itu telah terlepas. Kemudian kedua kakinya bergerak untuk menjauh beberapa langkah kebelakang. Pria itu sepertinya sudah tidak tahan dengan reaksi yang terjadi di tubuhnya. "K-kalau memang bisa aku pasti berhenti!" ucapnya. Kepalanya pun menoleh kesamping, tidak ingin menatap sepasang bola mata gadis yang tidak dikenalnya itu lebih lama lagi. Kepalanya pun tertunduk, diikuti ucapannya yang terdengar pelan. "Aku tidak bisa karena aku merasa… sepi."

Walau pelan, sepertinya Todoko masih dapat mendengarnya. Terlihat dari Todoko yang terpaku ditempat, dan tak lama setelahnya telapak tangannya pun menutup mulutnya yang bergerak seperti tengah menahan tawa. "Hmph, apa itu? Alasan yang manis sekali~".

Kembali sudut perempatan siku-siku terlihat jelas di jidat pria yang ingin sekali Todoko tertawakan.

"Manis?!"

"Hahaha~" Todoko tertawa lepas, tidak dapat menahan tawanya setelah melihat tatapan tidak suka yang ditunjukkan oleh pria di hadapannya. Tawa lepas yang terpampang secara cuma-cuma di hadapan pria itu, entah kenapa membuat pria tersebut kembali merasakan sensasi panas yang lagi-lagi mulai mejalari pipinya. Tawa Todoko seperti sihir padanya.

Sihir yang membuat aliran darahnya naik ke atas.

"Jangan tertawa!"

Mendengar perintah yang di ucapkan dari seorang pria yang belum Todoko kenal, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan tawanya. Ujung jari telunjuknya pun menyeka bulir air yang tergenang disudut matanya. "Baiklah-baiklah, aku minta maaf~" Todoko tersenyum lebar dengan polosnya, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang sangat bersih pada pria –yang kini sibuk memalingkan wajahnya.

Ah, iya. Todoko teringat sesuatu. Ia belum berkenalan dengan pria itu bukan?. Walau pria tersebut terlihat biasa saja, tetapi berkenalan dengannya bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk. Misterus, menyeramkan, perokok, namun memiliki sisi yang manis.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, namaku Todoko, Kau?"

Mendapatkan pertanyataan yang terlontar dari gadis itu. Pria yang sejak tadi sibuk memalingkan wajah kini berpindah fokus menatap lurus pandangan sosok gadis bersurai coklat yang terlihat berbinar. Dan dengan nada berat, pria itu segara menjawab pertanyaan gadis –yang sudah ia tahu bernama Todoko- dengan terbata.

"I-ichimatsu…"

.

.

.

.

.

"Todoko- _chan_ ~ kenapa dia belum sampai juga…? Mmh."

Sementara itu di café sutabaa.

Seorang pria serba pink terduduk pada meja bernomor enam. Jemarinya ia ketukkan pada prmukaan meja seraya menompang dagunya bosan. Kedua bola matanya terus-terusan melirik pada pintu masuk café, berharap jika gadis yang telah ia tunggu selama dua jam itu akhirnya datang. Ia tahu, dari tempat tinggal gadis dan café yang akan dijadikan tempat mereka bertemu itu sangatlah jauh. Tapi, tidak mungkin sampai selama ini.

Pikiran-pikiran aneh pun mulai terlintas pada pikirannya. Mungkinkah jika gadis itu tersesat? Bertemu dengan orang aneh? Kemudian memutuskan untuk bersama orang aneh itu saja?.

 _Well_ , tanpa ia sadari pun tebakannya sangat tepat sasaran.

Namun pria itu lebih memilih untuk menggelengkan kepalanya, menghapus tebakan-tebakan yang terlintas di kepalanya. Tangan yang sejak tadi mengatuk-ngatukan permukaan meja kini bergerak untuk mengambil _smartphone_ yang tersimpan di sakunya. Bermaksud mengirimkan sebuah pesan pada gadis yang sejak tadi telah membuatnya bosan menuggu.

Pandangannya kini menatap layar s _martphone_ , dari sudut layar tersebut terpampang sebuah gambar amplop kecil dengan angka enam bewarna merah. Ia membelalakkan matanya, tentu saja ia tahu gambar apa itu, seseorang telah mengirim pesan padanya sebanyak enam kali. Diusapnya dengan segera layar untuk membuka kunci yang terdapat pada _smarthphone-_ nya. Lalu ditekannya dengan segera ikon bergambar amplop dari sekian menu yang menjadi pilihan dari _smartphone_ miliknya.

Dengan keringat yang bercucuran di dahinya, tangannya pun gemetar untuk membuka beberapa pesan.

Ah, seharusnya ia tidak membuat mode hening.

 _Kucing liar: 1_

 _Todoko-chan~ 3: 5_

Mengabaikan sebuah kontak bernamakan _Kucing Liar_ , jari jempolnya segera menyentuh layar untuk membuka pesan dari seorang gadis bernama Todoko terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

 _From: Todoko-chan~3_

 _Totty-kun, akhirnya aku sampai~ Tapi…, aku lupa alamat café tempatmu bekerja itu, bisa beritahu lagi?_

 _._

 _Tolong balas._

 _._

 _Hei, sekarang aku tersesat, aku tidak tahu ini dimana. Sepertinya tempat yang aku lewati ini adalah perumahan mewah. Bisa kau jelaskan arah jalan dari sini agar sampai ke sana?!_

 _._

 _Totty-kun! Balas! Aku serius!_

 _._

 _Baiklah… aku akan ke sana sekarang, kebetulan aku bertemu seseorang yang bekerja di sana sepertimu. Tunggu aku ya, Totty-kun!_

 _._

Pria yang telah diketahui itu bernama Todomatsu kini terdiam di tempatnya, menatap layar dengan perasaan antara lega dan khawatir. Lega karena gadis yang ingin di temuinya itu masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Khawatir karena…

Siapa 'seseorang' yang Todoko maksud?

Bekerja di tempat yang sama?

Mungkinkah…

Kedua bola mata Todomatsu terbelalak secara tiba-tiba setelah memikirkan satu nama yang melintas di kepalanya. Kembali jempolnya bergerak untuk membuka pesan dari seseorang bernamakan _Kucing Liar_ di pesan masuknya.

 _._

 _From: Kucing Liar_

 _Oi, Totty. Kurasa gadis menyebalkan bernama Todoko adalah temanmu. Kebetulan hari ini aku bertugas, jadi berterima kasihlah karena aku akan mengantarkannya ke sana._

 _._

Todomatsu terdiam selama membaca pesan dari kakaknya itu.

Ya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, secara resmi Ichimatsu bekerja di tempat yang sama dengan Todomatsu, adik kembarnya. Setelah insiden dimana ketika hampir semua Matsuno bersaudara pergi untuk mencari pekerjaan, Ichimatsu juga ikut mencari, walau pada awalnya Ichimatsu hampir menyerah. Sangat kebetulan saat itu sutabaa sedang membutuhkan seorang pekerja, Ichimatsu yang melihat pengumuman itu segera masuk kemudian mendaftarkan dirinya sendiri.

Ichimatsu diterima.

Bahkan hampir membuat Todomatsu menyemburkan kopinya ketika mendengarnya.

Todomatsu awalnya sangat tidak percaya jika kakaknya yang terlihat tidak memiliki semangat hidup itu diterima dengan senang hati oleh boss mereka. Hanya saja, Ichimatsu yang tenang ketika melayani pelanggan, mau tidak mau Todomatsu menerima kehadiran kakaknya yang bekerja di tempat sama dengannya. Ah, kakaknya yang satu itu kini telah banyak berubah, sepertinya kakak keempatnya itu tersinprasi dengan Jyuushimatsu yang sudah terlebih dahulu mendapatkan pekerjaan.

Sekarang Todomatsu dapat bernapas lega, Gadis yang ingin ditemuinya kini bersama kakaknya. Ia yakin walau kakaknya itu terdengar tidak menyukai kehadiran Todoko, pasti Ichimatsu tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang kasar, terlebih pada seorang gadis.

.

.

.

Yakin?

Asap rokok itu bagaimana?

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali pada Ichimatsu dan Todoko yang saat ini sedang berjalan saling beriringan, berdua. Pandangan Todoko seakan berbinar menatap tanaman bunga di sekeliling mereka yang kini mulai menunjukkan kuncupnya pada awal musim semi saat ini. Sepertinya musim dingin akan segera terganti, dan tidak seharusnya Todoko memerlukan syal tipis yang masih melilit bagian lehernya. Salju-salju yang dulunya membuat tempat dimanapun Todoko berpijak bewarna putih, kini telah berganti oleh berbagai macam warna yang saling melengkapi.

Dengan riang, Todoko menghirup napasnya, merasakan kehangatan yang telah di berikan pada awal musim semi sekarang ini. Tidak lupa dengan orang yang berjalan tenang di sampingnya, Todoko pun melirikkan matanya, orang itu… -ah, mungkin maksudnya Ichimatsu-. Sedang memandang lurus kedepan dengan matanya yang setengah terbuka. Kedua pergelangan tangannya pun Ichimatsu masukkan pada kantung _Hoodie_ ungunya.

Dingin dan tenang, namun kasar, itulah yang Todoko pikirkan mengenai Ichimatsu begitu mengingat beberapa waktu yang lalu ketika Ichimatsu secara iseng, menghembuskan asap rokok tepat di wajahnya. Pria di sampingnya ini juga begitu sangat dingin karena tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang Ichimatsu katakan selama mereka beranjak dari komplek perumahan mewah tadi. Membuat Todoko menghela napasnya, merasa bosan dengan keheningan yang terjadi diantara.

Sementara di belakang mereka berdua terdapat seekor kucing berbulu oranye yang mengenakan kacamata sedang mengikuti langkah mereka. Atau bisa dibilang, hanya mengikuti pemiliknya –Ichimatsu.

Dari kantung _Hoodie_ ungu milik Ichimatsu. Dengan jelas Todoko melihat tangan pria itu sedang mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berisikan beberapa puntung rokok. Mengeluarkannya satu, menaruhnya diantara kedua belah bibirnya, sementara tangan satunya lagi kini tengah mematik api untuk menyalakannya.

Oke, wajah Todoko kembali cemberut dibuatnya. Ia benar-benar tidak suka melihat orang merokok, apalagi didekatnya. Namun, alih-alih ia ingin melarang kelakuan Ichi lagi, ia malah terpikat oleh wajah tenang Ichimatsu yang saat ini sedang asik menghirup kemudian menghembuskannya hingga berulang kali.

Tanpa sadar, Todoko memperhatikan wajah Ichimatsu begitu lekat.

'Kalau dilihat cukup lama, orang ini lumayan…., jemarinya lembut, matanya tajam walau terkesan malas.' Memikirkan itu, membuat Todoko yang tadinya cemberut kini malah mengembangkan senyumannya. Orang di sebelahnya ini, sangatlah unik menurutnya.

Sadar jika gadis di sebelahnya tengah memperhatikan dirinya. Ichimatsu menoleh menatap Todoko dengan pandangan yang mengisyaratkan kata 'apa' dari raut wajahnya. Sementara di sudut bibinya, terdapat rokok yang tengah ia jepit dengan kedua belah bibirnya.

"A-ah, etto…" Todoko langsung menghilangkan senyumannya sementara bola matanya melirik-lirik ke atas. Salah tingkah begitu tahu bahwa dirinya ketahuan tengah memperhatikan Ichimatsu. Tangan kanannya bergerak untuk menggaruk tengkuknya. "Ng…, memangnya rokok itu enak?". Bola matanya kini kembali menatap Ichimatsu dengan pandangan penuh Tanya.

"Coba saja satu."

"Ump!"

Tanpa aba-aba, Ichimatsu segera mengambil satu puntung rokok yang masih baru kemudian memasukkannya Pada mulut Todoko secara paksa. Bibirnya yang masih menjepit rokok miliknya, segera ia dekatkan pada bibir Todoko yang tengah mengapit sepuntung rokok darinya. Menyentuhkan milik Ichimatsu yang telah menyala pada ujung rokok Todoko yang belum tersulut api.

"Tarik napas."

Seakan tersihir, Todoko malah menuruti perkataan Ichimatsu.

"Uhuk-uhuk! Ukh…" Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya Todoko malah terbatuk merasa sesak pada tenggorokkannya. Rokok yang tadi berada di mulutnya ia lepehkan entah kemana. Dengan wajah memerah ia memandang Ichimatsu dengan ekspresi horror. "Apaan sih, bikin sesak napas saja, uh~" Todoko pun menolehkan wajahnya ke samping, ekspresi kesal terlihat jelas di wajahnya, yang hanya dibalas oleh tawa ejek Ichimatsu.

"Heh, bagaimana?"

'Aku sampai kaget, tadi wajahnya dekat sekali…' Gumam Todoko di dalam hatinya. Wajahnya masih memerah mengingat tindakan menyulut api yang dilakukan Ichimatsu secara spontan barusan. Karena saat ini ia menoleh ke samping, maka wajah merahnya itu sama sekali tidak terlihat oleh Ichimatsu. Sementara Ichimatsu masih saja tertawa ejek padanya.

"Tapi…" Gumam Todoko pelan, membuat Ichimatsu menghentikan tawanya demi mendengar ucapan apa yang ingin di katakan oleh gadis di sampingnya. Kembali Todoko menatap Ichimatsu dengan pandangan antusias "Kau harus berhenti merokok! Tidak ada gunanya merokok, kan!?"

Mendegar itu, Ichimatsu mendadak menghentikan langkah kakinya, diikuti oleh Todoko. Ia terdiam memikirkan perkataan –mungkin perintah- yang di serukan Todoko. Memikirkannya sejenak, Ichimatsu memamerkan seringaian khasnya "Hee~ boleh saja aku berhenti, nona. Fuuuh~" Dan dengan dramatis, Ichimatsu kembali mengehembuskan asap rokoknya.

"Asalkan aku boleh menciummu sebagai peganti rokok."

Todoko mengedipkan kedua matanya memproses perkataan Ichimatsu barusan.

"…. Hah?" Gadis bersurai coklat itu pun cengo di tempat, menatap Ichimatsu dengan pandangan tidak percaya begitu sadar apa yang diucapkan Ichimatsu.

Ichimatsu yang di tatap dengan pandangan tidak percaya Todoko, memejamkan matanya seraya mengidikkan kedua bahunya "Yah- kau harus membantuku, aku merokok karena kesepian, kan?" kembali matanya itu terbuka, memandang Todoko dengan tatapan datar. "Setuju?".

"Aku setuju!"

Mata Ichimatsu terbelalak, bahkan rokok yang tersemat disudut bibirnya terjatuh secara dramatis ketika rahangnya tertarik ke bawah, cengo. Eh, gadis itu menerima tawarannya? Dengan senang hati pula? Jujur, tadi Ichimatsu hanya bercanda, loh. Karena ia yakin kalau gadis itu akan menolak tawarannya secara mentah-mentah. "… Huh?"

"Ku temani sampai Ichimatsu-kun berhenti merokok!" Dengan riangnya, Todoko malah memamerkan senyum lebarnya pada Ichimatsu. Pria dengan rambut berantakkan itu membeku di tempat begitu melihat senyuman Todoko, ia merasa bahwa dirinya tengah berada di tengah-tengah es yang membuatnya tidak dapat bergerak sedikit pun.

Yang benar saja.

"Jangan sembarangan ngomong!" ucap Ichimatsu sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Sungguh, ia tadi hanya bercanda. Ia harus membatalkan ini. Namun mulutnya menghianati hatinya begitu melihat wajah Todoko yang kemungkinan nantinya akan ia cium demi membuatnya berhenti merokok. "K-kalau mau batal, sudah terlambat.. lho." Wajah Ichimatsu pun memerah secara sempurna.

"Ah, pokoknya aku harus membantumu! Akan kuusir kesepianmu itu, Ichimatsu-kun."

Ichimatsu _Headbang_ di tiang listrik. Rupanya Todoko sangat serius menanggapinya.

.

.

'Siapapun, bunuh aku.'

.

.

.

.

 _Klining._

Suara bel yang menandakan bahwa ada seorang pengunjung yang memasuki café, membuat beberapa pegawai menyambutnya dengan ramah. "Selamat datang~". Terlihat sepasang pemuda dan pemudi melangkah memasuki café bernama sutabaa itu dengan riangnya –tidak dengan seorang pemuda, tentu saja-. Bisa ditebak, mereka berdua adalah Ichimatsu dan Todoko. Dengan langkah yang tenang Ichimatsu segera pergi dari sisi Todoko, berjalan melewati meja kasir menuju belakang tempat di mana peralatannya bekerja di sana.

Todoko mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru ruangan berharap jika ia bertemu dengan seorang pria yang telah membuat perjanjian untuk bertemu dengannya. Dan pandangannya kembali menoleh kebelakang, hendak bertanya pada Ichimatsu, namun ia tidak menyadari bahwa Ichimatsu telah pergi menuju dapur bersama kucing yang sejak tadi mengikuti. Pandangannya terdiam menatap kosong pintu café yang tadi di lewati olehnya dan Ichimatsu.

"Todoko-chan~ disini~" Seseorang memanggil namanya, membuat Todoko tersadar dari pandangan kosongnya, dan segera membalikkan badannya. Ada seorang pria yang tengah melambai padanya. Seorang pria dengan setelan kemeja berdasi pink. Tahu siapa yang tengah memanggilnya, Todoko tersenyum lebar kemudian membalas lambaian tangan pria tersebut. Ia tahu kalau pria tersebut adalah orang yang ia kenal dengan nama Totty, orang yang mengajaknya bertemu.

Dengan langkah riang Todoko melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja berutan enam. Tempat di mana Totty berada. Lalu Todoko pun mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku yang berhadapan dengan Todomatsu. Matanya pun menatap Todomatsu. "Totty-kun, akhirnya aku sampai juga, tapi kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku~?" Todoko memandang Totty alias Todomatsu dengan cemberut. Todomatsu yang di pandang seperti itu hanya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, seraya tertawa bodoh.

"Ah- haha, maaf Todoko-chan, p-pulsaku habis."

Mendengarnya, membuat Todoko menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kepalanya ia tolehkan kesamping dengan pandangan acuh. "Uh, tapi Kenapa kau tidak mencariku?"

"Itu-"

Ucapan Todomatsu segera terpotong oleh seseorang. Seorang pelayan dengan senyuman ramah mengembang di wajahnya.

"Maaf, ada yang ingin kalian pesan?" Suara itu terdengar berat namun juga lembut, menginterupsi mereka berdua, membuat Todomatsu dapat bernapas lega karena mereka tidak harus membicarakan mengenai alasan kenapa ia tidak membalas pesan Todoko. Todoko menoleh, wajahnya menatap seorang pelayan yang membawa catatan kecil di tangannya.

"Ichimatsu-kun?" betapa terkejutnya ia begitu melihat wajah ramah yang di perlihatkan Ichimatsu. Tentu saja, bukan? Selama saat dirinya berasama dengan orang itu, Ichimatsu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan senyuman seramah ini. Todoko komat-kamit di dalam hati melihat hal itu.

'… ukh.., jangan tertipu! Itu pasti senyuman bisnis.'

Todomatsu memandang Todoko dan Ichimatsu bergantian. Apa ini? Kenapa situasinya menjadi seperti ini? Kenapa Todoko jadi lebih terpikat pada sosok kakaknya? Seharusnya dia yang menjadi bintang utama dalam pandangan Todoko hari ini. Reflek, menyadari itu Todomatsu segera berdehem.

"Ehem, bawakan saja menu utama dari café ini. Untukku dan teman kencanku." Pesan Todomatsu seraya tersenyum getir mengarah pada Ichimatsu, bermaksud menyuruh Ichimatsu segera pergi dari tempatnya agar tidak ada yang mengganggu 'kencan'-nya dengan Todoko.

Mendengar kata 'kencan' Todoko menolehkan kepalanya memandang Todomatsu, terpancar ekspresi tidak mengerti dari wajahnya. "Kencan?" beonya seraya memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. Mendengar itu, Todomatsu mengdipkan matanya pada Todoko. Membuat rona pink mendadak timbul pada kedua belah pipi Todoko. "A-aku pikir kita hanya bertemu…".

"Haha.. bukankah itu sama saja~?"

Ichimatsu yang melihat tingkah mereka entah kenapa rasa panas kini menjalari tubuhnya. Ada sesuatu yang tidak ia suka ketika adiknya itu bercanda ria dengan Todoko. Todomatsu yang masih menyadari jika kakaknya itu belum beranjak dari tempatnya, segera mengibaskan tangannya. "Kenapa masih di sini? Aku kan sudah memesan."

Ichimatsu mengedipkan matanya. Benar juga, kenapa ia harus berdiam diri di sini dan menatap mereka sementara pekerjaan lain masih banyak yang harus ia lakukan. Ichimatsu pun membalikkan tubuhnya, memulai mengambil langkah sebelum bibirnya mengucapkan sesuatu. "Pesananmu akan segera datang, adikku~" menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, Todomatsu melihat sebuah senyuman bisnis kembali mengembang pada wajah Ichimatsu.

Apa maksud ucapannya itu?!

"Hah? Adik?" Gumam Todoko. Tangannya pun bergerak untuk segera menangkap pergelangan Ichimatsu yang akan pergi. "Dia adikmu, Ichimatsu-kun?" Tanyanya dengan rasa penasaran. Sementara Todomatsu, ia hanya menepuk jidatnya, kini ia tahu apa maksud ucapan serta ucapan Ichimatsu yang tadi diberikan untuknya.

Merebut perhatian Todoko.

Merasa bahwa tangannya di tahan, Ichimatsu kembali membalikkan badannya menghadap pada meja bernomor urut enam. Memandang Todoko dan Todomatsu secara bergantian. Salah satu tangannya pun menunjuk Todomatsu dengan jari telunjuknya. "Dia adik kembarku, Todoko."

"Benarkah? Kenapa tidak mirip?"

"?"

"Rambut kalian, mata kalian, sifat kalian…, dari mananya yang mirip?"

"Kau benar, justru kau lebih mirip dengannya."

"Eh?"

"Suara kalian sama."

"Ichimatsu- _niisan, hayaku_ ~"

"Maaf, aku harus melanjutkan pekerjaanku, nona."

.

.

.

.

.

Malam hari telah tiba. Kini saatnya café sutabaa tutup dan melanjutkannya kembali besok. Lampu-lampu di sekitar café pun telah di matikan oleh seseorang, sebelum orang itu keluar dari café dan mengunci pintunya. Udara malam berhembus lumayan kencang malam itu. Suara hewan-hewan malam yang saling bersahutan kian mengeras, namun tetap terdengar bagai senandung merdu di telinga. Membuktikan bahwa malam semakin larut.

Dalam kegelapan malam, di bawah remangnya penerangan lampu jalan yang seadanya, seorang pria dengan rambut berantakan berjalan seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya pada kantung _Hoodie_ kesayangannya. Kedua kakinya melangkah secara pelan, sementara pikirannya kini melayang beberapa saat yang lalu.

Saat dirinya bertemu dengan seorang gadis –yang entah mengapa membuatnya terpikat. Napas hangat ia hembuskan, ayolah…, bukankah gadis itu milik adiknya. Adiknya itulah yang lebih mengenal sosok gadis itu dari padanya, 'kan?. Uhuk- namun wajahnya menunduk malu begitu teringat dengan salah satu kalimat yang di ucapkan gadis bernama Todoko itu.

" _Ku temani sampai Ichimatsu-kun berhenti merokok!"_

Mengingat itu, Ichimatsu pun menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, membayangkan senyuman lebar Todoko yang menjadi _Backgroud_ kala gadis itu mengucapkannya.

" _Ah, pokoknya aku harus membantumu! Akan kuusir kesepianmu itu, Ichimatsu-kun."_

"Tch."

Tendang.

Sebuah kaleng kosong yang tergeletak di hadapan Ichimatsu, ia tendang begitu saja. Ia kesal, amat kesal kenapa gadis bernama Todoko itu selalu melayang dalam pikirannya. Gadis? Sejujurnya ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan hal-hal yang menyangkut dengan lawan jenis dalam kehidupannya. Hal itu hanya mengganggu kesenangannya bersama dengan sahabat-sahabatnya –kucing-.

Tangannya pun bergerak mengeluarkan sebuah puntung rokok dari kantungnya. Lihat kan? Menemani apanya? Bahkan gadis itu sudah pulang sekarang. Membiarkan dirinya kembali merokok, bukankah gadis itu sudah setuju untuk menggantikan rokoknya dengan-

-ciuman?

Mengingat itu Ichimatsu terdiam.

Bibirnya menyematkan sepuntung rokok dan hendak menyalakannya.

Seharusnya ia tidak percaya pada siapapun.

Bahkan seorang gadis yang membuatnya jatuh cin-

"Hei, kau mengujiku ya~? Ichimatsu-kun?"

"!" Ichimatsu yang terkaget tanpa sadar melompatkan tubuhnya ke atas, kuping dan ekor kucing imajiner bahkan muncul dari kepala dan bokongnya. Memeluk tiang listrik yang berada di depannya begitu suara mistis serta satu tepukan di pundak mengagetkannya. Rokok yang tadi ingin di nyalakan lagi-lagi gagal dan sudah terbuang entah kemana. Bola mata kucingnya menatap nyalang pada seseorang yang kali ini sibuk menertawakannya.

"Apa-apaan itu? Aku seperti mengagetkan seekor kucing, Ichimatsu-kun."

Menyadari itu, mata Ichimatsu berkedip beberapa kali. Pelukan pada tiang listrik ia longgarkan, membuatnya merosot ke tanah dengan _slowmotion._ Sesosok gadis yang tadi mengagetkannya kini menutup mulutnya dengan kepalan tangan seraya tertawa. Ichimatsu tahu apa yang gadis itu tertawakan, tentu saja menertawakan dirinya.

"lain kali, aku harus membawa kameraku ketika mengagetkanmu."

Itu Todoko? Serius? Bukankah seharusnya dia sudah pulang?. Ichimatsu masih terpaku di tempatnya, menatap Todoko seakan gadis itu adalah makhluk langka yang hanya bisa di lihat semenit seumur hidup. Oke, tentu saja bukan karena makhluk langka-lah alasannya. Ichimatsu hanya tidak menyangka, bahwa gadis yang ia kira telah pulang menuju tempat tinggalnya kini berada tepat di hadapannya.

Kembali Ichimatsu langkahkan kedua kakinya untuk mendekat pada Todoko secara perlahan. "Kau… masih di sini?" Tanyanya dengan nada datar, namun ketidak percayaan tersirat dari wajah Ichimatsu.

Menyadari jika Ichimatsu sudah berada di dekatnya dan menanyakan sesuatu, Todoko menghentikan tawanya. Mendengar pertanyaan yang diucapkan Ichimatsu membuatnya membuang muka dengan mulut manyun serta kedua tangan yang ia silangkan di depan dada. "Malam ini aku tinggal di penginapan. Kenapa? Apa kau pikir aku akan lari, begitu?".

Ichimatsu melirikkan bola matanya kekiri. Jari telunjuknya ia gunakan untuk menggaruk pipinya. "Ya, tadinya…"

"Ayo!" Todoko merentangkan kedua tangannya. Sebuah tatapan mengajak tersirat dalam pancaran kedua matanya yang terlihat berbinar oleh sinar lampu jalan. Ichimatsu memandang Todoko dengan ekspresi penuh tanya, ia seakan sulit berpikir saat ini.

Todoko hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, ketika sadar bahwa Ichimatsu sedang telmi.

"Cium aku, Ichimatsu-kun!" Pinta –atau mungkin perintah yang di serukan Todoko dengan penuh percaya diri. Ichimatsu masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya, ia menatap Todoko tidak percaya. Apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu sehingga ia rela dicium olehnya?.

"Kau… benar-benar serius." Kini Ichimatsu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya mensejajarkan pandangannya dengan Todoko yang lebih pendek darinya. Todoko membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang tertarik ke samping, ia tidak mau merasa diremehkan. Todoko berpikir, Kalau Ichimatsu tengah mengujinya, padahal Ichimatsu sendiri tidak siap. Oh.. ayolah, awalnya Ichimatsu hanya bercanda.

"Aku tidak akan lari dari-"

 _Cup._

Ciuman singkat terasa di dahinya.

"Ini sudah cukup."

Kemudian Ichimatsu segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Todoko. Tangan kanan Ichimatsu bergerak untuk menggenggam salah satu pergelangan Todoko. "Sudah larut, sebaiknya kau kembali ke penginapanmu, Todoko." Ucapnya datar. "Biar aku antar." Tawar Ichimatsu.

Todoko mengangguk. Ia menurut begitu saja saat Ichimatsu membawanya melangkah bermaksud menuju tempat dirinya menginap dengan menggandeng tangannya. Todoko mendadak diam tak bergeming. Ia berpikir, dan menganggap segalanya sebagai misteri. Terutama tentang wajahnya yang kian memerah. Pandangan matanya tak bisa lepas dari punggung Ichimatsu yang berjalan di depannya.

 _Aneh, rasanya ada yang mengganjal…_

 _Tadinya,_

 _Kukira dia akan menciumku di…_

 _Bibir._

Todoko pun menundukan kepalanya dalam diam. Ia berpikir sesaat sebelum matanya tampak terbelalak. Perlahan tangan kirinya meraba dadanya sendiri. Terasa sekali jantungnya yang Dag-Dig-Dug di dalam sana.

 _perasaan apa ini?_

Matanya melirik tangan kanannya yang di genggam oleh Ichimatsu. Telapak tangan itu terasa dingin, namun sangat nyaman dan menyenangkan baginya.

' _Mungkinkah...'_

"Dimana?" Tanya Ichimatsu memecah lamunan Todoko. Todoko tersentak ia sadar kalau mereka malah melewati arah yang berlawanan dari tempatnya menginap.

Telunjuk Todoko menunjuk-nunjuk jalan dibelakangnya dengan cengiran tidak jelas. "Etto- kita salah jalan!" jawabnya.

Ichimatsu memutar kedua bola matanya dan mengubah arah langkahnya pada arah yang berlawanan, menggiring Gadis yang berada dalam genggamannya ke arah yang di tunjuk Todoko. Menurut Ichimatsu, Todoko benar-benar menyusahkan baginya, terutama tentang wajahnya yang kian memerah hingga ke telinga setelah memberikan ciuman singkat pada Todoko. Untung saja Todoko berada tepat di belakangnya, sehingga ia dapat membunyikan rona merahnya hingga rona merah itu menghilang.

.

.

.

Sementara itu…

"Ichimatsu- _niisan_ , aku tidak menyangka." Dari balik tiang listrik satunya lagi, seseorang berdiri disana, mengintip kegiatan kakaknya dengan gadis kenalannya bernama Todoko. Setelah yakin, bahwa kedua orang itu telah menghilang dari pandangannya, Todomatsu pun keluar dari persembunyiannya. Sebelah tangannya bertumpu pada tiang listrik dengan pandangan lurus ke depan, dimana tadi terdapat Ichimatsu dan Todoko.

Todomatsu menghela napasnya seraya terkekeh pelan. Sebelah tangannya memegang dadanya ketika rasa sakit menjalar di sana. "Biarkan sajalah, toh, aku masih memiliki kenalan lainnya." Ucapnya berusaha mengkuatkan diri. Dan sebuah senyuman tulus pun mengembang di bibirnya.

"Ganbatte ne~ Ichimatsu- _Niisan_."

.

.

.

.

.

 _Klining._

Pagi hari, seorang pria dengan pandangan malas memasuki pintu masuk café sutabaa tempat dirinya bekerja sebagai pelayan. Dengan langkah malasnya ia berjalan memasuki pintu belakang, bermaksud mengambil peralatan untuknya bekerja nanti. Namun sebelum itu ia bertemu pandang dengan Todomatsu yang sedang tersenyum ramah padanya seraya mengelap cangkir yang sepertinya baru saja dicuci. " _Ohayou_ ~ Ichimatsu- _niisan_ ".

"Ada apa dengan senyumanmu itu, Totty?" bukannya membalas ucapan pagi adiknya, Ichimatsu malah mencibir senyuman Todomatsu yang mengarah padanya. Tidak biasanya Todomatsu bersikap seperti itu, malah sebelumnya adiknya selalu menganggap dirinya tidak ada selama bekerja di Sutabaa. Ichimatsu yang sebagai kakak dari Todomatsu, tentu saja ia tahu bahwa ada pikiran licik dari adiknya itu.

"Ichimatsu- _niisan_ pacaran dengan Todoko- _chan_ , ya?"

"... Tidak."

"Aku melihatmu menciumnya, loh~"

Jika dirinya sedang minum, ia yakin akan menyemburkan minuman itu tepat di wajah Todomatsu. Sejak kapan? Kenapa Todomatsu tahu tentang itu?. Ichimatsu hanya membelalakkan matanya mendengar pernyataan Todomatsu tentangnya semalam.

"Sok tau! Aku tidak berpacaran dengan Todoko…" ucapnya dengan nada pelan yang berat khasnya. Kepalanya pun ia tolehkan ke samping seraya melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tch, dia hanya menanggapi candaanku dengan serius…"

Todomatsu menghela napasnya, senyuman kucing ia perlihatkan pada Ichimatsu. "Hahh~ rupanya Ichimatsu- _niisan_ pintar menggali lubang sendiri, ya?" Tanyanya seraya menopang dagu setelah mengelap cangkir terakhir.

Twitch.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Totty-kun, apa hari ini Ichimatsu-kun tidak bekerja?"

"Dia sedang istirahat di belakang."

Hari ini, Todoko kembali mengunjungi café sutabaa. Sangat beruntung baginya karena tidak lagi melupakan alamat dari tempatnya menginap menuju café ini. Saat ini ia tengah berbincang pada Todomatsu dengan meja kasir yang menjadi pemisah jarak di antara mereka. Senyuman bisnis mengembang di wajah Todomatsu menatap Todoko yang sepertinya sangat antusias ingin melihat Ichimatsu kembali.

Bukan hanya Ichimatsu, sepertinya Todoko pun tertarik pada kakak keempatnya itu. Mereka berdua sebenarnya saling menyukai, namun tidak ada yang berani mengutarakannya. Ichimatsu? Jangan harap, Todomatsu malah ngeri ketika membayangkan Ichimatsu akan menembak seorang gadis. Bayangan beberapa bulan lalu ketika dirinya menyeleksi kakak-kakaknya untuk di ajak dalam kencan kelompok, menghantuinya. Todomatsu yang berpakaian ala perempuan mengetes Ichimatsu mengenai kepandaiannya berkomunikasi dengan lawan jenis.

Namun yang terjadi?

Ichimatsu malah boker.

Kalau Todoko yang menembaknya, itu aneh. Jarang ada seorang perempuan yang menembak duluan. Hahh~ tapi ya sudahlah, jika memang Todoko adalah jodoh kakaknya cepat atau lambat mereka akan menyadari perasaan mereka masing-masing, tanpa peduli siapa yang mengutarakan perasaannya terlebih dahulu nanti.

Ah, iya. Tadi Ichimatsu kebelakang untuk merokok, dia beri tahukan saja pada Todoko, sebelum gadis itu menghilang ke ruangan belakang ketika dirinya memberitahukan dimana Ichimatsu berada. "Todoko- _chan_ , Ichimatsu- _niisan_ bawa 'itu', loh." Dengan isyarat tangan, Todoko paham bahwa Todomatsu sedang mempraktekkan kegiatan orang merokok.

Menyadarinya, Todoko melangkahkan cepat kedua kakinya, matanya melirik mencari keberadaan dimana Ichimatsu berada. Matanya pun menangkap sesuatu, punggung seseorang yang tengah duduk di sebuah bangku santai yang di sediakan khusus untuk para pelayan café ketika beristirahat.

Mata Todoko menyipit ketika memfokuskan pandangannya pada kertas putih bergulung kecil yang sedang ingin orang itu keluarkan dari sebuah kotak.

"Hei!"

Ichimatsu tersentak.

"Curang, kau merokok sembunyi-sembunyi!"

Dengan gerakan patah-patah pada persendian leher, Ichimatsu menoleh menatap Todoko di belakangnya. "C-cuma satu saja, kok…"

"Tidak boleh!" ekspresi geram Todoko tunjukkan pada Ichimatsu. Tangannya bergerak hendak mengambil sesuatu dari tas selempangnya. "Nih, coba yang ini!". Dengan paksa Todoko memasukkan puntung rokok lainnya pada mulut Ichimatsu. Ichimatsu hanya terheran di tempat. Katanya tidak boleh merokok? Kenapa Todoko malah memberikannya rokok.

Namun ada sensasi aneh dari mulutnya ketika lidahnya meluai mengecap pangkal rokok yang tersemat di bibirnya. Itu bukan rokok biasa, rasanya manis. Jemari Ichimatsu pun segera mengambil rokok di mulutnya kemudian melihatnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Ini… cokelat."

"Memang!" Todoko berseru dengan riangnya, entah kenapa ia merasa senang ketika Ichimatsu mencicipi rokok cokelat yang di buatnya walau pandangan tidak suka masih tercetak jelas pada wajah Ichimatsu. Todoko menggaruk pipinya. "Aku benci rokok…, tapi kalau Ichimatsu-kun ngemil rokok cokelat, aku suka, kok."

"E-eh," Ichimatsu salting di tempat, ia tidak tahan ketika Todoko mengucapkan kata 'suka' sepertinya. "Kenapa harus dengan cokelat rokok…?" Tanyanya datar seraya menatap tajam tepat kedua bola mata Todoko, membuat kini gantian Todoko yang salah tingkah di tatap seperti itu oleh Ichimatsu.

"Yah… sebagai ganti rokok…. 'Kan?"

"Tch. aku sudah punya, tidak perlu yang lain lagi."

"Apa?"

Jemari Ichimatsu kini menyentuh dagu Todoko, menariknya membuat wajah mereka hampir bersentuhan.

"Umph."

Untuk kali ini, Ichimatsu dengan berani menciumnya tepat di bibir milik Todoko.

"Menciummu, Todoko"

Namun dengan cepat, Ichimatsu segera menariknya kembali. Todoko masih terpaku di tempatnya, secara perlahan ia menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya bergerak menyentuh bibir yang secara singkat telah di sentuhkan oleh bibir milik pria di hadapannya.

"A-ah, waktu istarahatku habis." Ichimatsu mendirikan tubuhnya, langkah kakinya bergerak menuju sebuah pintu yang disana terdapat beberapa pelanggan tengah memesan dan menikmati menu dari café Sutabaa. Todoko hanya terdiam menatap punggung Ichimatsu hingga menghilang dari balik pintu.

.

.

' _Tatapannya membuat ku kacau…_

 _Perasaan aneh padanya meluas begitu saja…_

 _Apa ciuman itu hanya sebagai pengganti rokok?_

 _Punyakah ia sedikit perasaan…_

 _Terhadapku?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sementara itu Ichimatsu masih bersandar pada pintu yang barusan ia lewati tanpa bergerak untuk bekerja sedikit pun. Sebenarnya waktu istirahatnya masih sekitar dua puluh menit, namun menyadari apa yang di lakukannya barusan terhadap Todoko membuatnya harus cepat pergi dari hadapan gadis itu agar tidak melihat wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. Jemarinya perlahan menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, ia tidak tahu jika sensasinya akan separah ini. Kepalanya pun menggeleng berusaha menghapus warna merah pada wajahnya. Yah, tapi hal itu percuma saja, akhirnya Ichimatsu hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa… yang kulakukan?"

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari esoknya, papan yang bergantung di depan pintu café masih menyatakan bahwa tempat itu sedang tutup. Ichimatsu dan Todomatsu berada di dalamnya, mereka sibuk mempersiapkan segala macam perlengkapan yang akan digunakan nanti. Todomatsu yang mencuci cangkir serta piring, sementara Ichimatsu mendapat tugas untuk menyapu dan mengelap meja.

Todomatsu pun kembali dari dapur membawa keranjang berisikan berbagai benda pecah belah yang akan ia taruh pada rak nantinya.

"Ichimatsu- _niisan,_ akhir-akhir ini aku jarang melihat mu kembali merokok." Celetuk Todomatsu ketika dirinya sibuk menjinjitkan kakinya ketika menaruh sebuah cangkir pada rak tertinggi.

"Oh… itu…, karena sudah ada penggantinya." Balas Ichimatsu tanpa menoleh melihat adiknya sedikitpun. Matanya masih menatap lurus pada debu-debu di lantai yang saat ini masih ia sapu. Todomatsu yang mendengar balasan kakaknya mengehentikan sejenak pekerjaannya, menatap Ichimatsu dari samping dengan senyuman kucing terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Sekarang Ichimatsu _-niisan_ asik dengan Todoko _-chan_ , ya?" Tanyanya kemudian, membuat Ichimatsu ikut-ikutan menghentikan kerjanya. Todomatsu dengan jelas melihat sebuah rona pink yang muncul di kedua belah pipi kakaknya setelah ia menyebut nama Todoko. Melihat itu Todomatsu membenarkan perkataannya dulu.

' _Benar-benar jatuh kelubang sendiri._ '

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin jika aku tidak membutuhkan rokok lagi." Ichimatsu akhirnya menyangkal perkataan yang sebelumnya ia ucapkan, walau Todomatsu tahu dengan jelas kalau kakaknya itu berusaha berbohong.

.

.

Di depan pintu café, Todoko terdiam di sana. Menatap sebuah papan bertuliskan _Closed_ di depannya. Namun tangannya mencoba menggenggam gagang pintu untuk membukanya. Ah, tidak terkunci, mungkin para pelayan memang sudah datang, tapi mereka sepertinya masih bersiap-siap. "Masih siap-siap, ya?" gumamnya pelan seraya membuka sedikit pintu dan mengintipnya dengan sebelah matanya.

"Apa Ichimatsu _-kun_ sudah datang?"

"Aku cuma bercanda, Totty! Buat apa aku serius!" dengan sempurna, akhirnya pintu tersebut terbuka. Terlihat pemandangan Ichimatsu dan Todomatsu yang sedang beradu mulut.

"Todoko hanya pengganti rokok saja!"

Mata Todoko membulat sempurna. Mendengar perkataan yang di lontarkan Ichimatsu di hadapannya membuat dirinya tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya sedikit pun. Dirinya yang masih terkejut, terbata ketika hendak mengucapkan sesuatu "Ah…".

Todomatsu menyadari keberadaan Todoko dan segera menepuk jidatnya. "Ichimatsu _-niisan_ di belakangmu."

Reflek, Ichimatsu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Matanya yang terlihat enggan untuk terbuka itu kini membulat, ketika secara jelas dirinya melihat seorang gadis terpaku di ambang pintu dengan ekspresi tidak percaya menatapnya.

 _Ternyata benar…_

 _Aku hanya pengganti rokok._

"Todoko…"

"…" Todoko tersadar dari lamunannya begitu Ichimatsu mengucapkan namanya dengan nada yang terdengar berat. Kedua tangannya ia lambaikan di depan dada dengan senyum paksa terlihat pada wajahnya."Aku sudah tahu, kok! Tidak usah merasa tidak enak Ichimatsu _-kun_.".

Ichimatsu menatap Todoko dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Apa itu? Sesuatu yang tergenang di sudut kedua mata Todoko? apa itu air?. Dalam pandangan mata yang setengah terbukanya, Ichimatsu dengan jelas dapat melihat gerakan bibir Todoko yang entah kenapa sulit digerakkan oleh pemiliknya.

"Melihatmu tidak merokok lagi akhir-akhir ini…, aku berhasil 'kan?." Sebuah senyuman manis Todoko pamerkan pada Ichimatsu. Tapi entah kenapa, justru Ichimatsu merasa sakit di dadanya ketika melihat senyuman itu. Senyuman itu bahkan lebih menyakitkan dari pada milik Karamatsu, kakaknya. Dan Ichimatsu sangat membenci hal seperti itu.

"A- aku hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa aku akan pulang hari ini." Lanjut Todoko yang tanpa ia sadari, setetes air telah mengalir dari sudut matanya. "Sampai bertemu lagi, Ichimatsu _-kun._ " Dengan langkah cepat Todoko segera membalikkan badannya bermaksud pergi dari café sutabaa secepat mungkin.

 _Brakk!_

Hanya saja, langkahnya masih lebih lambat dari pada Ichimatsu. Dengan cepat Ichimatsu mengunci pergerakkkan Todoko dan mendorong tubuh gadis itu hingga terhimpit antara dinding dan tubuh Ichimatsu. Todoko mencoba untuk melepaskan diri, namun tenaga Ichimatsu jauh lebih besar dari pada dirinya.

Ichimatsu menghela napasnya pelan. Kepalanya yang tertunduk membuat dahinya menempel pada bahu Todoko seraya menatap kaki-kaki di bawahnya, belum berani menatap mata Todoko yang terlihat merah di sana. "Awalnya... aku memang bercanda..."

"...Tapi," Sebuah jeda Ichimatsu berikan, kepalanya yang tertunduk perlahan bergerak ke atas untuk menatap langsung kedua mata milik Todoko. Jemarinya yang terasa dingin perlahan menyuntuh bibir tipis Todoko. "Tiap kali bibir ini bersentuhan dengan bibirku… Ada reaksi aneh pada tubuhku.". lalu Ichimatsu terkekeh pelan membuat bahunya sedikit bergetar.

"Yah, Apa boleh buat… aku jadi terpikat padamu."

Menatap perilaku Ichimatsu di hadapannya membuat Todoko diam tak bergeming. Matanya terbelalak begitu mendengar perkataan terakhir Ichimatsu tadi, terkejut karena rupanya Ichimatsu juga tertarik padanya. Ekspresi tidak menyangka masih diperlihatkan oleh Todoko. melihat jika Todoko belum mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Ichimatsu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau bukanlah pengganti apapun." Dengan sapuan lembut yang terasa di pipi Todoko membuat gadis itu bergidik. Tangan kanan milik Ichimatsu tengah mengelus pipinya, sementara tangan kirinya kini mendengkap pinggang ramping Todoko. Membuat tubuh Todoko menjadi sangat dekat, bahkan hampir menempel dengan tubuh milik pria di hadapannya.

Dengan segera Ichimatsu mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Todoko. sebuah seringaian kembali tercetak pada mulut Ichimatsu sebelum mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Menciummu…, menjadi kebiasaan baruku."

 _Cupppppp._

Sebuah kecupan yang lebih lama dari pada kecupan-kecupan sebelumnya, Ichimatsu daratkan pada bibir Todoko. Membuat kedua insan tersebut tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya.

Salah satu tangan Ichimatsu yang mendekap erat pinggang milik Todoko semakin mempereratkan dekapannya agar lekuk tubuh Todoko benar-benar menempel pada tubuhnya, sementara tangannya yang satu lagi mendorong kepala Todoko membuat ciuman mereka terpaut sangat dalam.

Todoko pun membalasnya dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Ichimatsu. Bibirnya terbuka sedikit ketika lidah Ichimatsu memaksa untuk memasuki mulutnya, mencoba mengecapi semua permukaan mulut Todoko.

.

.

.

.

.

"Café sudah akan dibuka, loh~"

Dan Ingatkan Ichimatsu untuk membunuh Todomatsu yang sudah mengganggu kegiatannya setelah ini.


End file.
